


Mogeko and katekyo hitman reborn oneshots

by fireholt66



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireholt66/pseuds/fireholt66
Summary: I am now doing a one shot request of any of the characters from mogeko and katekyo hit man reborn that I know of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first oneshot goes to xxpotted-flowerxx! On tumble!

Satanick and fumus are sitting together in the pitch black castle holding hands and drinking coffee. Satanick never seen fumus smile before till now.  
Fumus said "hey satanick, do you want to go for a walk? "  
Satanick said "sure I would love to go on a walk with you~!" He smiled while holding fumus hand walking out the front and they pass satanick new wife emalf and his twins emarald and raven on their way out.  
Emarald said "mommy are you fine with daddy going out with his own God?"  
Emalf said "yea I'm fine with it cause no matter what he does he is mine till we die" he said smiling.  
Fumus and satanick walks to they are under a tree and satanick is laying on fumus lap and they fall asleep under the tree. Emalf walks out of the castle and smiles when they fall asleep together and he takes a picture of them and puts it in picture book so he can embassent satanick and fumus later with it when they wake up that is.

**Author's Note:**

> They wanted a requested satanick and fumus together! Here you go xxpotted-flowerxx the request you wanted!


End file.
